Misery Business
by littleannie123
Summary: Oliver Kirkland, age 16. Head over heals in love with his friend Alfred Jones. The only problem was, Alfred was Oliver's twin brother's boyfriend. Oliver wants Alfred more then anything. What will he do to make sure that happens. USUK, USx2P!UK, Hints of 2P!USUK and 2PUSxUK . Rated M for later chapters.
1. I'm In The Business Of Misery

"_I'm in the business of misery, lets take it from the top!"_

Oliver sat on his old tan beaten up couch, watching one of his all time favorite movies. The couch was stained with memories of spilled soda and various types of food. Oliver's legs were brought up to his chest, a blanket covering them and he had a bowl of sweet caramel popcorn on his lap. He hummed and bobbed his head to the beat of the Time Warp. He new this movie word for word, same with the dance moves, like mentioned before he loved this movie. It was a cool October evening in the Kirkland household, not much was going on this said Friday night for dear old Oliver. His eyes never left the screen when he heard the clanging and thudding of leather boots hitting the stairs. He knew who it was anyways. The walking stopped behind Oliver and where he was sitting on the couch. Oliver looked over his shoulder to see his twin brother, Arthur, standing there, squinting at the screen.

"What is this? Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Arthur asked, his English accent ringing through the empty room. He had his emerald green eyes glued to the screen.  
Oliver nodded. "Yeah, it is… Hey? You going out?" the strawberry blonde asked his brother.

"Yeah, I am. Alfred is picking me up soon," Arthur sounded zoned out. Oliver, on the other hand perked up hearing Alfred's name fall out of the others mouth.

Oliver turned to face him more. "Oh... where are you guys going?" he asked, placing the bowl on the coffee table before Arthur could steal any of his popcorn.

"What do you care? You sound like mum," Arthur made a face and rolled his eyes. He shifted and walked over by the front door.

Oliver looked a bit more at his brother. Arthur was wearing his almost skin tight red, skinny jeans. Those pants always found away to be baggy on him, it amazed Oliver sometimes, Arthur had to wear two belts with them anyways but they don't help. Arthur seemed to be also wearing his Sex Pistols shirt, which hung loosely around his chest. Oliver eyed the belts and black leather boots. How could Alfred, the star football play of their school, be so in love with … that? Oliver was shot out of his thoughts when he noticed Arthur staring at him, giving him an angry look.  
"Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" He grimaced, Oliver jumped in response.

"No reason-," His words were cut off by the sound of a car horn, honking.

Arthur grinned and left the house with out a single word, not even saying goodbye or when he was to get back home. Oliver shook his head and rose from his warm spot on the couch going over to look out the window. He watched his brother run into the strong arms of Alfred, kissing him and hugging him. This scene before him made his stomach turn and groan. He felt sick, as he glanced away from it. His baby blue eyes glanced at the red pick up truck. He could make out a few more bodies in the car. He could see Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and maybe Kiku? Oliver sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. His eyes adverted back to Alfred's figure; he had his back to the house now and was walking back to the car. Oliver marveled over how sculpted he looked, his broad shoulders, all the way down to his lovely toned skin on his muscular legs, which was peaking out from the bottom of his jean shorts. Oliver looked away and crawled back to his spot on the couch. He laid his head down on the seat and pulled the blanked more up on him. Why was Arthur so lucky? Alfred was such a sweet boy! He still is but Arthur was such a… such a… such a asshole! Oliver punched his fist down on the seat and groaned, letting the thought pass through his mind. He needed to call someone. As that crossed his mind, his eyes darted to his cell phone.

"_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock."_

"Are you sure it's okay with Arthur that I'm over?" Allen said, sitting down next to the Brit on the couch. "Ya know he fucking hates me right?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed, letting the cuss word slip this time. "Yes I know he hates you and I'm sure you hate him but you are my friend not his…" He fiddled with the edge of the blanket.

The eighteen year old watched the blonde. "Is there something on your mind? I mean you normally don't hang out with people on Friday nights. That's your 'me time'," He said mimicking Oliver.

Oliver nodded. "I don't want to really talk about it but I needed someone in the house who isn't my brother, who is out with your little brother as we speak…" Allen nodded at Oliver's words, understanding completely.

Out of feeling slightly bad for Oliver, Allen wrapped his arm over Oliver shoulder. Normally Oliver would push him off but not only was he enjoying the warmth but the comfort as well. Allen could be mean and uncaring on the outside but really inside he was a softy, especially with Oliver.

Oliver turned to rest his head on Allen's shoulder and let out a long sigh. Allen chuckled and watched the movie that seemed to be on repeat.

"You old timer, you really do love this movie huh?" Allen asked and gnawed on his bottom lip.

"How does this make me an old timer? The movie only came out in 1975, not that long ago!" He turned a bit to look up at Allen.

"Yes but you are sixteen years old and its 2013, I hate to break it to you but you were born in the wrong time era," Oliver pushed Allen's arm off of him after Allen said that.

"Oh shut it, you big oaf," He smiled at him and scooted to the other end of the couch. "Um Allen… Can I ask you something…?" He asks, quietly.  
Allen looked away from the TV now, looking at Oliver with confused eyes. "What is it, pops?"  
Oliver glared. "Really pops?" Allen laughed in response and Oliver just sighed. "Does your brother really like Arthur?"

Allen blinked a few times and scratched his cheek. "Honestly I don't know what's up with pork chop anymore these days but," Oliver sat up and looked at Allen when he said that, he was egging him on. Allen looked at him and patted his leg. "Look Ollie, I know you like Alfred, I mean who doesn't know but the big lug himself but don't try to ruin this for your brother. They look happy, let them be happy.."

Oliver frowned and looked away. "What about me, Allen? Were can I find happiness with all this when the man I have liked since we were kids is with some one else, my own brother for that matter?"

Allen thought for a moment. "Well you know… I hate your brother and I know you aren't fond of mine either but… Lets make them jealous," He smiled at his own words.

"Jealous, as in how? Like us together?" He laughed a bit and sighed. "Allen, darling they would be expecting as much as mad at us for it," Oliver patted his cheek. "It wouldn't work," he gave him a week smile.

Allen stood up and looked out the window. "Fine, then I got another plan," He smirked as he looked around for cars. "Lets throw a party, my place. We can get the four of us. You, Me, Alfred, and Arthur, to play seven minutes in heaven." Allen looked back at Oliver, who was now smirking as well and sitting at the edge of his seat.

"I like where this is going…" Oliver added. "I will be the one in charge of the whole hat thing, ya know where you pull an object out and it would be a sign for the other person." Oliver still looked confuse but Allen went on. "Say you pull out something that isn't Alfred's but they wont know that because I wont tell anyone."

Oliver sighed. "So what you are trying to say even if I pull out something of yours, you will still push me and Alfred in to the closet?" Allen nodded slowly, the grin-spreading ear from ear. "Lovely, so when will this said party be?"

Allen though for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought. "My house, Friday at 10, during the following week, I want you to drop a lot of hints to Alfred," He said leaning against the wall, he was getting ready to leave.

Oliver gasped and shook his head blushing. "You want me to flirt with him?! I can't do that Allen, I wouldn't be able to get the words out," He groaned and Allen shook his head.

"Try Oliver, try. The kid is not as smart but he can pick up on things the more you try," He walked over the door hearing a car pull up. "I'll see you next Friday," With that he left.

Oliver huddled himself more into the couch and watched the door, waiting for Arthur or even Alfred to come in. Outside Allen received stares and glares from Arthur.

Arthur walked inside, Alfred following behind.

"What the bloody hell was he doing here?" Oliver half smiled at the both of them.

"I invited him over," He answered Arthur's question with a smile, his eyes going to Alfred. He shot him a sweet smile.

Alfred was standing behind Arthur and when he saw that smile he blushed a bit. Not that Arthur noticed.

"Well, tell me so I can lock my stuff up… come on Alfred, lets get to sleep," He said taking a hold of Alfred's wrist, dragging him up the stairs.

Oliver chuckled and lent forward a bit. "Hey there's a party at Allen's house next Friday night!" He called out. "I'm not-," "There will be free booze!" Oliver interrupted. "We'll see," Arthur huffed before slamming his bedroom door shut.

Oliver could only smirk and lay his head down on the pillow, seeing how he did not want to hear if his crush and brother were doing anything up there. Oliver fell asleep watching the ending song to The Rocky Horror Picture show.

This week will be interesting.


	2. I Never Meant to Brag

Blood, lots of it. Oliver could feel the sticky liquid dripping down his body. Wait, over his body? His blue eyes snapped open and he saw a single light shinning over him, almost like a stage light. Everything else around him was black. Oliver moves his feet a bit and it felt like to him he was standing in syrup. He shook slightly as he looked down at his feet. His eyes widened and he gasped. Blood! He was standing in blood! Not only that he was almost completely covered in it! He franticly backed up a bit till he tripped and fell into the sticky mess of goo. He tried to wipe it up off his hands and face but only to cause it to smear the blood more on him making it worse.

"Who's blood is this?" he yelled out into the darkness around him.

It only took a moment before the spotlight moved from him to the heap of what looked like three bodies. Oliver had to refrain from getting sick right then and there. He didn't want to, it already smelt bad in here.  
He slowly rose up and took each step with care. As he got closer he was choking on his tears and his shaking. He whimpered when he saw the face of the first body. No. it couldn't be. Before Oliver between the three bleeding bodies a face stuck out to him he most. Mainly for the fact him and the body shared the same face.

"Arthur…" He whispered to himself before looking at the horrifying bodies next to him. A woman and another male. "Mother… Father…" He stuttered out and dropped to his knees, not caring if the blood got on him or not.  
"Who did this?!" He yelled up into the sky.  
This time the light moved again and this time, it shinned over Oliver. Oliver looked around trying to see where it was really pointing. Once he looked up, tears ran down his face. He did it? How would he have done it? Why? He loved his family! Oliver panted with gasps as he tried to not scream. He was crying and felt sick. Oliver's eyes snapped shut and he fell to the side, splashing the goopy blood everywhere. He had fainted in the pool of his family's blood

Arthur scrambled down the stairs the following Saturday morning, throwing things around. Oliver woke the sound of him moving around. He didn't budge from the couch though, he was used to hearing Arthur head off to work. What would normally happen is Arthur would go to work then Oliver would entertain Alfred for most of the day till Alfred himself had to get home. Arthur stumbled out of the house heading to his car. Oliver slowly sat up and looked around rubbing his eyes. He could smell his mothers cooking and himself. Oh god did he need a shower. He wrapped his blanket around himself and waddled to the kitchen. He barely looked at the figure standing by the stove as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning," He said, sheepishly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched, cracking his back in at least five different places. "Ow.." He whimpered before resting his head on his hand, leaning against the table.

The figure smiled brightly and turned around. "Morning Oliver!" The American beamed.

Oliver hissed and rubbed his temples. "Oh good morning, Alfred. I thought you were mum and really, must you be this perky this early in the morning?"

Alfred frowned and sighed. "Well, I'm sorry that I disturbed the early bird. I really am trying to make the most of the morning since I cant go back to sleep," He set a plate in front of Oliver

Oliver looked down at the plate. It was his favorite food! Well breakfast food at any rate. Chocolate chip pancakes, three scrambled eggs and was that bacon? Oliver grinned up at Alfred and laughed.

"How on earth did you know I liked this stuff?!" He said, grabbing the fork and almost shoving the food into his mouth. Oh it tasted so sweet and so good!

"Oliver, I've known you since we were kids! I know almost everything about you!" The American laughed a bit and sat down next to Oliver.

Oliver was smiling and bounced in his seat. It really was good! When Alfred sat down next to him Oliver caught himself staring. He didn't mean too, Alfred was just too attractive to not. Alfred must have caught him staring as well because Alfred had a pink tint to his cheeks as he coughed into his hand.

After Alfred coughed, Oliver went back to focusing on his meal. The awkward silence that fell between the two was awkward and unusual.

Alfred sipped on his soda and looked off to the side. What was going on in Oliver's mind? He was acting so weirdly.

"So uh, Ollie," Alfred started and turned to look at him more. "You were tossing and turning on the couch a lot this morning, you okay?" He asked, stealing a bite from Oliver's pancake.

Oliver pouted and moved his plate away from Alfred so he couldn't steal anymore from it. "Oh um… Bad dream is all," He said with a slight shrug.

Alfred stretched and nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"N-No!"

"… Okay" Alfred stood up and brushed off his chest. "Well, I have to get going…work," He said with that goofy grin of his that he always wore.

Oliver blinked a few times. Since when did Alfred have a job and why was he just hearing about it? "You got a job?" Oliver asked, tilting his head to the side.

Alfred scratched his cheek as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Uh yeah I got it a few days ago. I'm sorry I thought I told you."

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "No need to say sorry, it's quite alright. It's not like you've had it for weeks now and not have told your best friend~" He teased.

"We are like best friends, huh?" He said, smiling as he bit his lip. He ruffled Oliver's hair a little before backing up a bit.

Oliver sighed and pulled the blanket up on his shoulders more. He glanced up at his crush… was this really a crush or was it more like Oliver day dreaming or even a fantasy?

"Alfred, are you happy, I mean with Arthur?" He asked. "I mean I know he can be a butt but-," He stopped himself.

Alfred sighed. "Honestly? I don't even know for myself. Ask me again at Allen's party. I know you… are just looking out for me but really wait for my answer," He gave him a big grin.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, wait for his answer? What the heck did he mean by that?!

Oliver looked up at Alfred ready to ask him for himself but he just ended up nodding and mumbling out an 'Alright'

Alfred laughed and slipped on his jacket. "I'll see you at school, Monday," He said, leaving for the front door.

"In first period, Where we can sit and-!"

"Watch the hours fly by!" Alfred yelled, finishing Oliver's sentence.

Oliver laughed, hearing the front door shut. Oliver lent back in the seat and brought his knees up to his chest. What did Alfred mean by 'wait for his answer'? Did Alfred like someone else and didn't want to tell Oliver in fear he would tell Arthur or did he catch wind of Allen's little plan for the party? He sighed and closed his eyes. He was still smiling yes but on the inside he was a worried wreck.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now."_

It was a peaceful night that following night. Oliver was sitting in his small bedroom, surfing the normal social networking sites. He eyes widened when he heard the front door slam shut. Normally if you heard the front door slam like that and you could hear it all the way up on the second floor, it only meant one thing. Oliver spun around in his chair, hearing the heavy stomping running up those poor old stairs. Oliver swallowed harshly. Oh no, Arthur was pissed and he was heading straight for Oliver's bedroom.

Oliver stood up and balled his fists up at his sides just as the bedroom door flung opened and hit the wall with a thud.

"Knock first-," Oliver would always say that to Arthur when he would come in like that.

"Shut up!" His brother growled, running over to Oliver and balling the strawberry blonde's shirt up in his hands.

"you will shut up you worthless piece of shit!" Arthur said as he flung Oliver to the floor.

Arthur had Oliver pinned to the ground by his shoulders. Arthur was huffing and barring his teeth at his brother. Oliver has never seen Arthur so pissed in his whole life.

"Arthur what-!" Oliver's voice was cut off by Arthur's hand covering his mouth.

"You will not speak or else I will punch the life out of you," Arthur snarled and pushed down on Oliver's mouth, making his jaw hurt.

Oliver snapped his eyes closed and he tried to move Arthur's hand, though that would only make Arthur push down on it more.

"Oliver, I do have every right to beat you into a bloody pulp. _YOU_ made him break it off with me! _You, its all your fault_!" Arthur yelled as the corners of his eyes started to fill with tears. "You never really wanted me to be happy, you never did! You just want to steal everyone I care about away from me! Mom and Dad love you more then me and I know Alfred likes you more then me. Why?! What makes you so god dam special! We're the _same_!"

Oliver's eyes widened now. "What? How?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"You were the last person he talked to and saw before he came to 'visit' me at work… J-Just stay out of my love life you… you faggot!" He balled his fist up and socked Oliver straight in the jaw.

Oliver's eyes got dark and he retaliated by kneeing the sixteen year old above him in the back. Arthur hissed and fell beside Oliver. They stared at each other for a long moment before the both of them were throwing punches and rolling around on the floor. It wasn't until they knocked Oliver's lamp over did their parents stepped in. Their mother, Cathy Kirkland, pulled Arthur off of Oliver. She backed him up to by the door. Their father, Marcus Kirkland, Grabbed a hold of Oliver before he could ponce on Arthur again. The panting boys stared at one and other. Their faces bruising and dripping blood. Oliver had a busted lip and a black eye; his jaw was swollen. Arthur's eyebrow was split and he has a slight nosebleed. Arthur pulled his arms out of his mothers grip.

"What was going on up here?" Mom said looking back and forth between her two boys.

Oliver and Arthur's mother, Cathy, was a sweet young woman. She stands at five foot four with medium length blonde hair, but it was always pulled up into a bun. She had freckles that covered her from head to toe. She always seemed to be dressed in her work clothing. Always the same color scrubs, light baby blue. Her brown eyes were coated with worry and concern. She for one could never even kill a fly nor hurt them. Now to see her only two boys beating on each other, broke her heart.

Now their father, Marcus, on the other hand was a very tall man. He was almost sis feet tall and would not be afraid to put you in your place. The man was army trained and always had a dark aura around him. But mostly in public. With his family he was more opened, he could relax and laugh with the three of them. Though don't get him wrong, he would not be afraid to rip your head off if you crossed him, yeah he was that strong. It was some what reassuring to see his boys fighting, he was worried since he was out of town so much that their mother would get to them and turn them to the girly side. Marcus had short almost crew cut blond hair and his tan skin covered almost his whole body.

Arthur huffed and pointed at Oliver. "If I ever see you near my Alfred.." He took a moment to catch his breath and wipe the blood from under his nose.

"If I see you near him or talking to him or even thinking about him. I will kill you next time," He said stomping off to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Oliver's bottom lip quivered as he stared where Arthur was just standing, his chest heaving with each breath he took. He looked at his mother as plead for help but she was looking at Arthur's bedroom door. His father let go of Oliver and he dove for Arthur's door, kicking it.

"Arthur! I'm not going to just stop talking to him! He is my best friend, not my fault he dumped your sorry butt!" Oliver kicked the door again. "Stop being such a asshole!"

"Oliver! Watch your mouth," His mother never thought she would ever say that to him in her life.

Oliver turned to look over at her and she saw how beat up his face was, being a nurse she ran over to check over his wounds.  
"My poor boys.." She mumbled before pulling him off to the bathroom to clean him up. Father walked back down the stairs to the living room.  
"Mom? Can I just sleep till Monday?" He asked resting his head on her shoulder as they walked. She chuckled slightly and petted his hair. "If you wish too," She said softly.


End file.
